lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Lucerne
The Kingdom of Lucerne is a large human kingdom that extends south from the Mountains of Lucerne . The Kingdom is ruled by an hereditary family called the Lovie Family. 'History' Early History The Kingdom of Lucerne was founded following the events of the Driving Tide in 5 A.D . Fresh from their victory in the war, the Dwarves of Karak Izor wished to repay their debt, and William asked them to build them a city worthy of being a capital. The Dwarves agreed to this deal, and said that they would build a city that would not be able to be destroyed by anyone but themselves. It took the Dwarves over 7 years to finish building the city, and upon seeing the city William tasked his people with building a tower in the back of the city with which to house his Dragon. Following the building of the original city, William Lovie came to power in the city and began plans of annexation of Forks. Founding of the Kingdom of Lucerne With William riding on the back of his dragon, Forks submitted to its rule without any bloodshed. The same would be true for the entire Valley of Lucerne, and before anyone knew what had happened William had conquered a kingdom that was nearly equal size as Gondor. John Lovie The Kingdom would continue to gain in power very steadily until the rise of John Lovie. Modern Age Geography The Kingdom of Lucerne is base in the North around the Lucerne Mountains. In the south the city of Tree Hill is the farthest south. The area south of Lucerne is lush plainslands. Locations of Importance Throughout Lucerne there are many sites of importance. These sites include the Major cities of the Kingdom, military bases, and Unique spots. Cities of the Kingdom *Stormwind *Lucerne *Berne *Forks *Tree Hill Forts In the Kingdom *White Hill *Dragonhorn *Hillsbrad Keep *The Eyes. The eyes are the towers built on the border of Lucerne to alert of attackers. They are most known for their destruction by the Circle of Magi during the lead up to the First Battle of Tree Hill . Unique Sites *The Temple of the Dragon *Temple of Stragnarax *Tower of Magi *Hearthglen. A city under construction in the Lucerne mountains to the west of the budding Port of Stormwind . Goverment King The kingdom is ruled by hereditary kings from the Lovie family . The king has absolute power, but must under mandate meet on a semi-annual basis with the Lords of Lucerne. The current king of Lucerne is Andrew Lovie. Queen The current queen of Lucerne is Bella Swan Heir The current heir to the throne of Lucerne is the young Andrew Lovie II. Behind Andrew Lovie II. is Andrew's oldest son William III. who is illegitimate due to the mother being Amber Heard II. Also there is Riley Scott, who is another illegitimate Lords The Lords are made up of the leaders of Lucerne's cities, as well as the heads of a few powerful members of the Kingdom. There are the 5 permenent Lords who are the leaders of the cities. 1. House Lannister. Co-Lords of Stormwind alongside House Starke. 2. House Starke. Co-Lords of Stormwind alongside House Lannister 3. House Swan. Lord of Forks 4. House Scott. Lord of Tree Hill 5. Kings Advisor. Currently Carlisle Cullen These Lords are accompanied by other powerful members of the Kingdom. At the moment there are three other members of the Lords Council. Khadgar , Lucas Scott , and the newest is Arthas Menathil of Lorderon. The Lords Council though is in preperation for an expansion in which the smaller towns will be given a new position on the Council and three new Lords will be appointed. Religion The Kingdom of Lucerne is a free practising State, where people are free to choose their religion. There are no penalties placed on religions other then Emperor worship, which was a decision made after the Arnor War. This is a fact of great contention between Lucere, and The Empire who is the main believer in Emperor worship. Major Religions There are three major religions that exist in Lucerne in any significant number. Dragon Worship Dragon Worship is the relgion of the Lovie family, and for this reason is the prodominent religion in the Kingdom. The site for royal weddings is at the major Dragon Worship church in the kingdom, and Dragon worship maintains temples in every town, and in most of the small villages in Lucerne. Christianity Since the birth of the Man god Jesus , the spread of his religion has been strong throughout Araby and into the Roman Empire . This spread has had difficulty merging into Central Europe where the Dragon worship of Lucerme, and Gondor have halted the spread. Even with this Christianity is the second largest religion in the Kingdom, its man area is centered in Tree Hill of which was predominetly Christian. The destruction of Tree Hill has significantly reduced the number of christians in the Kingdom, as well as halting the inroad of Christianity into other areas. All major families hailing from Tree Hill are Christian. Athiest The lack of religon is a sizeable number of citizens within the Kingdom. Athiesm is noteable for not having any practising major families, a fact that has made it's number continuesly decline. Foreign Relations Gondor Stormwind and Gondor had under the direction of Bill Lovie been under a policy of open hostility towards Gondor. This meant that the two kingdoms were in a non-declared state of war for the period of Bill Lovie's reign. When Andrew took his journey he assisted Gondor in the Battle of Minus Ithil , which has repaired most of the damage between the two. Under Andrew's rule trade is flourashing and there is talk of a true alliance. Rome There is trade between the two but despite the fact that they border eachother, there is no dimplomatic communication between the two sides. Lorderon Arnor The Empire Having fought in a war against eachother, the two sides are as close to enemies as there gets. Lucerne has banned Emperor worship in its kingdom, a fact that has led the Empire to promice to convert the backward kingdom at the earlies oppurtunity. Kingdom of Bretonia Category:Kingdoms